


Breaking and entering (and hooking up)

by consuera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Gary, M/M, Older Characters, Palletshipping, pikachu and umbreon are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuera/pseuds/consuera
Summary: Sometimes when you're back from a 2 year long journey, you just gotta break in your ex-rival's house and, you know, take a shower there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy I wrote this a while to post today on Palletshipping Day ~04/04/17~  
> I really hope you like it :)

"finally home."  
Ash sighed, an inevitable nostalgia. He hasn't turned up for 2 years, that last journey had been amazing, he was able to find new pokémon, and make new friends.  
Pikachu yipped on his shoulder.  
"yeah buddy, we're gonna see mom, do you miss her too?"  
"pika!"

Summer has definitely reached Pallet town, Ash thought as a drop of sweat left his face.  
Finally at his door he opened his backpack, searching for keys.  
Then he remembered he forgot to bring it with him. His mom lectured him about that, that even though he was 20, it looked like he was as responsible as a 10 year old.  
And of course, the door was locked. Who even decided to come back without calling his mom first? That's right, he did.  
"Ohh, fuck my life"  
"pika pi?"  
"sorry Pikachu, mom's not home. We gotta have to go see professor Oak"

Professor Oak usually left the door to his lab open, not enough people came to see him, but Gary often came to do part of his research, so he could drop by anytime he needed.

Ash left out a long sigh, hoping this would be the last of his journey for the day. Unfortunately, it wasn't his lucky day, another locked door. He took his hat off, touching his forehead with the back of his hand, damn, he was sweating.  
Luckily, professor Oak's neighbour was passing by and recognized the boy.  
"good afternoon, Ash! Finally back?"  
"hey, Mrs. Violet! Do you know if professor Oak is gonna be back soon?"  
"hi, dear! Long time no see! I'm afraid not, he said he would pay a visit to a friend in Celadon."  
"damn... Do you know where did my mom go?"  
"she said she would go shopping, there's a big sale in Viridian city and that she would be back only at night time. In fact I'm going there right now, wanna come with me?"  
"no, sorry, I'm pretty tired, and I forgot my keys, so I have nowhere to go" he gave her an awkward smile.  
"poor boy! Do you wanna stay at my place?"  
"thanks but you're gonna be out, I wouldn't want to bother"  
"well, there's Gary, I'm sure he's home today!"  
"he has a place here?"  
"yeah! Since last year he bought a lovely place here in Pallet to help his grandpa on his job"  
Ash forgot Mrs Violet is a dear friend of the Oak family, so that's why she knew all of that. Plus a small town is easy for everyone to know what everyone is doing.  
So, Gary's place will do.  
"do you mind giving me directions to his house?"  
"no problem, boy! I'll take you there, it's not far from here"  
"thank God, because my legs are killing me"

He finally got there, it was a nice house, not big, but enough for a single guy, he thought.  
He rang the door bell, nothing.  
Tried to open the door, nothing.  
Fucking shit, what was he supposed to do now?  
He turned around, the lady was gone.  
Pikachu looked at him, his little eyes showing how tired and hungry he was. Fuck it, he had to get inside right now to feed his pokémon.  
He looked around, trying to find a backup key or something, and bingo! Under a blue vase, there it was.  
He quickly unlocked the door then got his feet inside.  
"there you go, Pikachu!"  
The pokémon jumped on the kitchen sink, drinking as much water he could while Ash put some food I'm a bowl next to him.

Ash took a deep breath, glad that he left the Sun outside. Now he realized he stank, his clothes were all sticky and sweaty. Yes he should take a bath.  
Fuck, Gary was going to be mad at him. But it's not like he had another choice.

He finally found the bathroom, then tossed his belongings, including his underwear, on the floor.  
A nice and cold shower, that's all he needed to feel like a human again. He guessed Pikachu would soon be taking a nap somewhere, so he didn't bother calling him.

A couple minutes later, Gary arrived.  
"hey girl, you thirsty? Let's get you some water!"  
Gary talked to his Umbreon, letting her inside.  
He left a pile of books on the table, then went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Umbreon ran to her bowl, spotting Pikachu on the corner.

Apparently Gary didn't even pay attention to that, he just wanted to take a shower and lie down for a while, so he tossed his clothes on the floor of his bedroom, then went to the bathroom, completely distracted.  
Only when he opened the door he saw Ash stepping out of the box with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ash?! Dude, what the fuck?!"  
"heyy Gary! Oh If I knew we would be wearing the same outfit I'd have changed, haha!"  
He pointed out at both being semi-naked.  
"what the fuck are you doing here?"  
"damn, I just came back from a 2 year long journey and I don't even get a hug"  
Gary looked at him, his cheeks flushed a little.  
"anyway, Pikachu was hungry and no one else was home, and I don't have my keys."  
Ash was mostly dry, only his hair was wet.  
"anyway… sorry for breaking into your house"  
"you haven't changed a bit, huh? So you're gonna stay in Pallet for how long?"  
"I don't have a plan, really. Just wanna chill out for a little while"  
"right… so, how's it been? I mean, how've you been?"  
Gary couldn't take his eyes out of Ash now, he had grown taller than him, his toned body, his abs and biceps and…  
"uhh pretty good, finding new pokémon, winning lots of battles, Pikachu is the strongest he's ever been… you know"  
"great"  
"and… how are you?"  
"g-good, lots of study to do as always, I got this place and"  
"right! Mrs Violet said you got it last year"  
"yeah"  
So, Gary had a crush on him for a long time, but he never tried to do anything with it, because Ash didn't seem interested. But, right now Ash was not so subtle checking him out.  
An awkward silence filled the room.  
Ash ran a hand through his hair, untangling some knots.

"so uhh, Imma check out on Pikachu, lemme know if you need help with something"  
"wait, Ash"  
Before he turned around to look at Gary, he found himself pined against the wall, Gary's chest glued against his back.  
He smirked, allowing Gary to do whatever he wanted.  
He pressed his mouth against the back of Ash's neck, kissing it, then sucking it gently.

Ash started breathing heavily, feeling Gary's accelerated heartbeat against his back. He quickly turned around to face him.  
Their eyes met, then lips and tongues met.

Ash attacked Gary's neck, a soft moan came from Gary's lips.  
Ash pulled him even closer, then leant his forehead against the base of his neck. Their half-erections touched, as Ash grabbed Gary's ass over his boxer.  
He massaged it, hearing another moan from him.  
Gary guided them off the bathroom to the bedroom, throwing Ash's towel somewhere on the floor.

Gary pushed Ash down, making him lie on his bed, then sat on top of him, kissing him desperately, they only broke it to regain their breath.  
Ash pulled him closer, just to smell the top of his head.  
"I could come for just smelling you, you know"  
"dude, I smell, stop being gross"  
"I'm serious"  
They both laughed, then Ash switched positions and gave a peck on his cheek.

He went down on his body, stopping at the belly button to nip it, then sucked his cock over the thin fabric that at this point, was already wet.  
Gary couldn't hold a small whimper.  
Ash took his boxer off, now they were both naked.  
He proceeded to lick it, giving a gentle kiss on the head. Then quickly started to suck him.  
"Fuck, Ash! Ahh!"

It didn't take long for him to lose his control, releasing himself inside Ash's mouth.  
He gave him a smirk, getting closer to Gary's face.  
Gary's chest went up and down, fast. He looked like a mess already, his brown hair all tangled, his face sweating, eyes closed, and somehow, that made Ash even harder.

He kissed Gary's neck.  
"you okay there?"  
He opened his eyes, meeting Ash's.  
"first drawer"  
Ash did as he said, finding there a bottle of lube and condoms.

He opened it, coated his fingers, then massaged Gary's muscle, entering his fingers one by one.  
He could see Gary was trying to hold his moans.  
He got closer to him, his mouth on Gary's ear.  
"I'd love to hear your voice, you know" Ash whispered, then sucked his earlobe, making Gary's entire body to shiver.  
He pulled Ash even closer, then sealed their lips together.  
Ash took his fingers off, then coated his cock as well.  
He positioned himself between Gary's legs, then proceeded to enter him, slowly.

This time Gary wasn't holding in anymore, his moans became louder, which made Ash smirk.  
When he was ready, Ash began to move, increasing the pace.  
He slammed himself against Gary, not breaking eye contact once.  
He got close to him once again, his nose buried in the base of Gary's neck.  
Ash began to lick every bit of Gary's skin as much he could.  
He felt he was getting close, so in the same rhythm as his thrusts, he began to stroke Gary.

Gary soon came in his hand and between their bodies, and right after that, Ash came inside him.  
He gave up then laid down against Gary's chest, who took him in his arms then gently caressed his raven spiked hair.  
They stood there, waiting for their heartbeats to slow down.  
Ash kept kissing his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders.

"so.. I don't know if you plan on staying over, but Imma head for the shower, ok?"  
"may I join you?"  
He smirked at Gary, then nipped at his chin.  
"only if you scrub my back"  
"deal"  
They smiled at each other, lazily leaving the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!  
> find me on tumblr as kyokakoku.tumblr.com <3


End file.
